Flowers for Algernon, an Alternate Ending
by MitzvahRose
Summary: As soon as I read the ending to this, I knew there was something missing, so, I decided to create my own ending for this tearjerker. Once more, I would like to praise Daniel Keyes, the author. Oh, and keep an eye out for something about him in the story. *Smiles a little* Well, please enjoy my little tribute to Charlie, Algernon, and all of the others.
1. Chapter 1

_**December 25 / Christmas**_—NEWSPAPER ARTICLE CLIPPING

_Moron to Genius and Back Again, Revealed_

"…_Earlier this evening, the exceptional Charlie Gordon received a visitor he certainly did not expect. All of us here on the project are deeply dismayed by Charlie's… leave of… of absence. We would like to… dedicate the promised continuation of the experiment to help retarded and, excuse me, less intelligent people, to him. We hope to find a solution for the miscalculation on our part that he discovered to explain this. In the meantime, a copy of the _"Algernon-Gordon Effect" _shall be released to the public. Dr. Nemur has agreed and given me full permission to do as such. Any and all cooperation and/or assistance to the project is and will be greatly appreciated." – Dr. Strauss_

_As told by Professor Nemur, the re-admitted leader of this experiment, and his co-founder, Dr. Strauss, the originally retarded man, _Charlie Gordon_, has been proven _deceased _by the head psychologist Mr. Winslow of the _Warren State Home and Training School_ where the man had gone to stay only a month beforehand. According to Mr. Winslow, he was found dead in bed after repeatedly missing his lessons, staring blankly up at the ceiling with a dimwitted, yet at the same time, charming and bright smile. It was clear his passing was not natural, and was soon discovered to be a side effect to the operation he had under gone mere months beforehand to increase his intelligence. Algernon, an albino lab rat who was the last animal for it to be tested upon, proved this to be true as well. Mr. Gordon's brain seemingly just stopped functioning. The details as to why are still being disputed upon._

_We were unable to get ahold of his family, his mother, Rose Gordon, apparently having been sent to an elderly home due to sickness. His sister, Norma Gordon, is missing. Close friends have no clue as to her whereabouts. As for his father, he was located, but seemingly shows no recognition to his son's name. However, an _Alice Kinnian_, a supposed personal friend of the man, mustered up the courage to speak with us yesterday as she and her family prepared for this certainly dismal Christmas. She had this to say:_

"_I-I…!" A deep breath was taken at this time, as she had been crying, "M-my apologies. I… I'll talk. Feel free to write this down. …Charlie… Charlie Gordon was one of my students before his seemingly miraculous operation. I… personally recommended him to Dr. Strauss and was… d-distraught over his recent passing. It had all gone so well… until just a month or so ago. I watched his rise, and… and I watched his fall. It… it broke my heart to see him so."_

_She hesitated, before looking up into the camera that was now filming her._

"_Oh, oh Charlie… at least he-he's with G-d now. Goodbye, Charlie."_

_Well put, Miss Kinnian, well put. My sincere and personal gratitude goes out to Charlie. You will be missed, I am sure._

_This article will be continued on page…_

* * *

_**March 3**_

I am Professor Harold Nemur, the, as stated, leader of this project. Putting aside all past grudges, I have decided to conclude subject Charlie Gordon's 'PROGRESS REPORTS' with this newspaper article. A fitting end for him, in my opinion.

Regardless, the experiment shall be continued with additional funds provided by… _sympathizers_ of his. I will not deign to say I "owe" him or any other such foolishness, I have expressed my gratitude as required. These documents have been agreed to be sent out, along with his theory, to certain people who have participated in the project. Among them being:

-Dr. Strauss, my _co-worker_

-Daniel Burt Keyes, an assistant of mine who requested the documents to be printed personally

-Alice Kinnian, his "lover"

-Norma Gordon, his sister, who secretly contacted me. No further information shall be provided of her

-Mr. Winslow, the psychiatrist at Warren

-A select few colleagues of my own who are interested in _my_ work

Though foolish, Dr. Strauss has insisted I add this. It is not as though he is able to read this! Regardless, here it is:

_Dear Charlie Gordon:_

_ Many here will miss both you and dear Algernon, I assure you. You are a great man, a superb person, and a pleasant, polite boy. You have done nothing wrong. I know you do not want me to say this, but it is _our_ fault. Do not worry; we shall not mourn you for longer than required, as that is what your wish would be._

…_Maybe, maybe there will be no more windows someday. Perhaps it is a foolish wish, but can one not hope?_

_Yes, you have done something wonderful for… dumb people all over the world. Do not think of yourself as dumb, however, as you are far from it. You are a true genius, my boy. Science would not be where it is now if not for you._

_ I thought you would like to know that Burt has been busy. He asked me, as a poor joke, to tell you when I joined you that he has earned his P.H.D and is now a well-respected associate who is currently focusing on your project. He has also taken up writing… who knows? He might just become as famous as you someday._

_Mr. Donner wished of me to add into this report. His business is going well. Joe, Frank, Gimpy, Fanny, and Meyer, all hard workers now, would like to apologize to you. I saw fit to inform them all of your daring pursuit for knowledge. "Charlie, you've got guts. Never forget that."_

_He… fears he will be joining you soon._

_Hm, Nemur? Not a grouch? What a laugh! Still, I shall inform him. Oh, and lately, less and less people have been laughing at him. It seems his wife will have her wish after all._

_Finally, I have taken it upon myself to visit your old home, where Algernon is buried. Every day since your passing, I have placed a white rose upon the site. It is my own, personal tribute to you, as well as a thank you.  
_

_Keep your rabbit's foot close. Perhaps, a good dose of luck really isn't all that bad._

_You're Friend and Co-Worker,_

_Dr. Jay Strauss_

_P.S. Miss Kinnian, excuse me, _Alice_ has asked me to put this down for her. She loves you and will always miss you… she has learned from the doctors that she will soon be giving birth to a child. If it is a boy, she is planning on naming him after you—Charlie Nemur Strauss Kinnian. Nemur and Strauss to thank myself and my cohort for our work. If it's a girl, Fay. Maybe someday you will remember why._

_P.P.S. I considered you a friend. I hope you did to. And so, as friends, I would like to say goodbye and goodnight to you, Charlie. I'll be seeing you soon._


	2. Review

Hm, it sees I have received an unexpected review from an Anonymous writer going by the name of "C". This is my reply to you, as I was insulted by your comment.

I can understand your point of view and actually agree. Whoever said I didn't? As for Charlie learning... where did that come from? I believe I actually said that I agree with you on that one in the story as well. But to say I don't understand the novel? *Scoffs* Have you never heard of taking different meanings from something?

I'm sorry if I insulted anyone, but I had to post this as a reply. C, if you want to respond, please do so in an actual PM. Whether you were intending to criticize my work or not, it sure seemed that way when I first read it. You completely ignored the true meaning behind this short fanfiction and went ahead to say I have no idea of what I'm talking about. Not to mention you made it difficult for me to reply without outright posting it on my story.

* * *

*Sigh* Sorry about the rant guys, you too C. I don't mind criticism, but I don't really think that was constructive in any way.

Heh, well, I hope you ended up enjoying the first chapter and have found more work to praise Charlie, Algernon, and the gang. If you did, mind sending me a link to a good one via PM, from reader to reader? :)


End file.
